


Subconscious

by wump



Category: Wimp Witch (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wump/pseuds/wump
Summary: Euline ponders her magic





	Subconscious

She wasn't _ exactly_ sure how it worked.   
The slender, pinkish tendrils summoned before her weren't entirely hers to command, it seems. Though they were the manifestation of her magic, at times they appeared to have a mind of their own.__

_ _Euline summoned a single vine, examining it in the dim light of her quiet room. Small flowers and buds dotted the length in a sparse pattern, disappearing into the floor in a pool of magic ripples. It swayed, curled, unfurled, and idled on its own accord. Did her magic respond to her subconscious? The potential for the trouble THAT could cause made her head spin. Letting out a sigh, Euline looked at the vine, _ _

_ _"You're too much to think about right now."_ _

_ _If I vine could look offended, this one might._ _

_ _She tossed her clothes across the room and flopped back on her bed, her messy red hair bunching around her head. It had been a week or so since Wink was overthrown, and Euline had yet to wind down from the whole ordeal. Her mind had been so occupied with her new reality, she'd had little time to herself. Perhaps that's why she was feeling so antsy. _ _

_ _She jumped - as her mind was wandering, her lone pink vine had run itself up her thigh - and was inching ever closer._ _

_ _Euline sighed, stifling a laugh._ _

_ _"Maybe my magic knows me better than I do."_ _


End file.
